Another Drunk Evening
by Lullabylover2011
Summary: A stupid funny story where Katniss goes to Haymitch's house to drink it's short but read, if you want. Rated T for saying damn and stuff like that.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello so this is just a boring, hopefully funny story about haymitch and katniss after mockingjay. Nope no lemon(pervs) just a fun story. Enjoy and review.**

KPov:

I fall into a puddle of snow. Wetting a whole part of my pants. I groan. I keep walking, quickly trying not to be seen. It looks like I wet my pants. I could care less right now.

The war is over, not a thing left for me to live anymore. At least that's what I used to think. I remember those days, I would try to hang myself or drug myself into an endless sleep. Just get away from the crude world. Of course Haymitch was always there for me, getting some sense into me, when he was sober. I owe him a lot for that. And soon realized I had a reason to live.

Peeta came back, giving me another reason to live. He comforts me. I still owe him, even after a whole war. Funny isn't it.

I admit it Peeta's fun and all, but there's nothing like getting drunk with Haymitch every week. Peeta's doesn't go against it, he bakes, and paints. It's too boring for me, painting stick figures with a finger, while he paints a masterpiece. Drinking is much more fun.

I reach the door when I realize, it's locked. Weird, it's never locked. Being the wild girl I am, I run the back door and climb the fence. I make it to the door, and turn the knob slowly, trying not to make a noise. I step inside, tippy toeing like a child trying to scare their parents. And find no Haymitch. I pout. I go to his bedroom slowly opening the door. And find him of course, sprawled and passed out on his bed.

I scowl, I was supposed to drink with him god damit. I walk to his bed. I poke his face. He grunts. And shifts to the other side. I get on the bed and give him a light kick. He still doesn't move. I kick him hard. "AHHH!" he turn completely around bring the knife up in the air. It scratches my face leaving a long painful scar. I fall on him a hand at face. He grunts. A d looks at me.

"Damn sweetheart. How many times do I have to tell you not to sneak up on me." he groans. He looks at confused, seeing me tearing up. He spots my hand and lifts it carefully off my face. He sees the wound and sits up. He examines it, and gets up. I look at my hand seeing the blood. I try not to think of the other times I've seen blood.

Haymitch comes back with a first-aid kit. I sit up, he cleans the wound, and puts a long bandage on my face. He smiles then frowns, he looks down at my pants. "Are scared, or are just excited to see me?' he asks. I laugh, " I fell in a puddle"

He smiles and gets up. "So shall we begin our drinking?' I smile and follow him to the kitchen.

**A/N: yes it's stupid but this is what happens when you mix a bored obsessed HG fan+ fanfiction. Hope you enjoyed review if you want. No pressure. BUT PLZ REVIEW.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm ever so sorry to keep you guys waiting, but I with school, work, and homework. It gets hard. Please forgive me. Anyway this story is yes stupid, funny, and dumb. No romantic relationship between these two *coughs* pervs *coughs*. This is set in another day. Enjoy and I do not own anything related to the hunger games universe (I'd be laying in money if I did)**

Katniss' POV

I set my bow down, pushing the pouch of arrows next to it. I stroll through the hallway of Haymitch's house. He's given me a key, since our last incident. But it probably won't stop him from slicing my flesh with his knife again.

I find him sprawled on the sofa, watching a Capitol show. I get closer and realize his eyes are closed. Scruffy brown hair going in every diraction. He looks younger like this, not as young as the tribute who fought the careers in the quell, but not as old when he fell off the stage. He's more in between.

He looks so peaceful, not scrunching up his nose in another dream about children dying. I smile, and try to gently wake him up.

Bad mistake, once again his hidden knife comes slices toward the air, cutting the skin of my arm.

"Ahh' I cry my hand flying to the wound. He looks around blinking; his eyes find my glassy ones. "Really Haymitch, god" I say frustrated.

He takes in the wound. "It's your own fault sweetheart, don't blame me for your stupidity," he says rubbing his eyes. I shoot daggers at him. I make my way to the bathroom, washing it, and placing a long bandage on it.

"Haymitch, I ought to…" I trail off. I can't find him. He's gone. I look around, and the bastard is nowhere to be found. My ears pick up the shuffle of shoes behind me. I whip around, staring at an empty kitchen. "Haymitch is that you?" I inquire. I hear noise upstairs and run to the stairs, racing up.

"Haymitch?' I enter his messy bedroom, which gives off a horrid aroma. The noise of a closet opening gets my attention. I turn around, seeing Haymitch come out of the hall closet. "Oh shit' he mumbles when he sees me and races down the stairs.

My hunter mode is on; I race down the stairs, jumping the last five. I look around and hear feet, moving around the hall, I creep, into the hall, slowly going toward the noise. I turn the knob, of the guest bedroom fast and open the door.

'HA!" I say a find nothing more but a sock on the bed. I hear a chuckle behind me, and I'm being hugged from behind. I twist my body, hitting the person's neck and stomach as they fall to the floor. I look down to find a blonde on the floor, blue eyes looking at me hurt.

"Peeta! How did you get.. I'm so sorry" I say hugging him. The hall closet opens, and a laughing Haymitch comes out. "I just came to find you, and I did, so I wanted to surprise you' Peeta says hoarsely. Haymitch keeps cracking up. I think I'm going to murder this man.


End file.
